Super Friends 7
__notoc__ Part one of a three-issue story. The Warning of the Wonder Twins Two aliens youths (Zan and Jayna) from the planet Exxor crash-land on in the country, outside of Gotham City. They are greeted by Wendy and Marvin, who were the only two at the Hall of Justice when the Twins broke orbit. They rush to the crash site and are informed that the Earth is in danger. The Twins are able to communicate speaking Interlac (and Intergalactic space language). They relay to Wendy and Marvin what they overheard back on their home planet. Grax, Superman’s old enemy, has seeded the Earth with 12 deadly bombs scattered throughout the Earth – one on the six visible continents, one on an unseen continent, and one on five inhabited islands. Wendy wants to summon the SuperFriends, so they can contact the Justice League. She uses her signal bracelet. The four teenagers and their two pets are beamed up to the JL Satellite HQ. The Twins tell the Justice League the first four bombs are set to go off in less than an hour. IF they fail, the next five will be activated 26 minutes later. Then the final three 47 minutes after that. The first group will destroy the people’s memory of the past. The second group will wipe everyone’s mind blank .. so they wouldn’t even know enough to eat. They don’t know what the last group of three will do. While the Twins are explaining the dilemma to the Justice League, Wendy and Marvin use the JLA Computer to locate all of Earth’s heroes … so that the JLA can team up with the heroes closest to where the bombs are. The two then beam the Justice Leaguers down so they can get started. Superman heads to Israel and teams with the Hebrew hero, the Seraph. Elongated Man heads to London and teams with British heroine Godiva. The Flash heads to South Africa and teams with a superfast Zula named Impala. Hawkman and Hawkgirl head to Oklahoma and team up with the Native American heroine Owlwoman. Superman and Impala dismantle their ‘culture’ bomb in record time. By using Godiva’s hair as shield, Elongated man is able to dismantle the bomb. Impala and the Flash work together. Impala jumps high enough to reach the bomb and pull it out of its low orbit. Before it hits the ground, the Flash is able to disarm it. Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Owlwoman have a different problem. Their bomb is surround by darkness inhabited by evil creatures. After a valiant battle, the three successfully disarm their bomb. The first set of bombs have been successfully disarmed. Now we look to the second group of amnesia bombs and check in the with the Atom, Green Lantern, Batman, Robin, Black Canary and the Red Tornado. They have 25 minutes to save the day. Story continues in the next two issues: Issue #8 and Issue #9. Featured Characters * SuperFriends Team Members: ** Aquaman ** Batman **Robin **Superman **Wonder Woman * Justice League Team Members: **Green Arrow (previous appearance #3) **Green Lantern (previous appearance #3) **Hawkman (previous appearance #3) **Flash (previous appearance #3) **Hawkgirl **Elongated Man ** Phantom Stranger -- Mentioned Only Supporting Characters * Wendy Harris * Marvin White * Wonderdog First Appearance: *Wonder Twins **Zan **Jayna **Gleek *International Heroes (soon to be named the Global Guardians) **SeraphSeraph's next appearance is in DC Comics Presents, #46 (June 1982). (appears next in issue #25) **GodivaGodiva's real name is Dorcas Leigh. She is not to be confused with the one-time Titans adversary who also had the name 'Godiva'. (appears next in issue #45) **ImpalaImpala's next Earth-One appearance is in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths_Vol_1_12 Crisis on Infinite Earths, Vol. 1 #12] (March, 1986). (only appearance) **OwlwomanOwlwoman next Earth-One appearance is in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths_Vol_1_12 Crisis on Infinite Earths, Vol. 1 #12] (March, 1986). (only appearance) Villains * Grax (appears next in issue #8) Locations * Planet Exxor * Gotham City * Israel * London, England * South Africa * Oklahoma, U.S.A. Notes * This is the first chronological appearance of the Wonder Twins and their space monkey, Gleek. The Wonder Twins became regular supporting cast members in the second season of the [[Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends|Super Friends animated series'']]'' (1977). * The first unofficial''Although this is the first time the Global Guardians are seen in a comic, they are not ''necessarily the Earth-One (mainstream) versions of the characters. Since these are the Earth-1A versions of theses characters, continuity is not assumed. appearance of the Global Guardians. They will not be identified as an actual team till Earth-One continuity. * Before the adventure begins, Robin is absent and is said to be with the Teen Titans: ** Teen Titans, #50 (October, 1977) ** Teen Titans, #51 (December, 1977) ** Teen Titans, #52 (December, 1977) * Before the adventure begins, Batman and Superman are said to be busy with the Justice League: ** All-Star Comics, #68 (October 1977) ** Justice League of America, #147 (October, 1977) ** Justice League of America, #148 (November, 1977) ** All-Star Comics, #69 (November 1977) References Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:1977 Releases